U.S. Pat. No. D443,196 discloses an adjustable gate hinge having an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the distance between a gate bracket and a post bracket. However, this bracket causes the line of the fence and gate to be interrupted due to the nature of the hinge adjustment mechanism. US Pat. Publ. 20050241106 shows a different mechanism for making the same adjustment. None of the known adjustment mechanisms are both simple to adjust and easy to manufacture, without interrupting the line of the fence post and gate.